immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rae Woods
Using the typography of the land to their advantage Gorans plant and then populate wooded areas called rae woods. In every Goran expansion parts of the land are planned out to be Rae woods and planted accordingly. There is no question when one approaches a rae wood. The smell of the various plants can be detected for miles. Goran rangers tend the woods. Limiting expansion or assisting growth in whatever direction is needed. Rangers of extreme skill can live in the woods and tend to the apes or harvest the honey. Plant Life Rae Tree Specialized trees called rae trees are planted throughout the land desired. They can grow up to 165 foot and produce a unique fruit. The fruit produced weighs roughly 5 lbs an is covered in spikes. When opened the fruit has a rather extreme stink. Stinkweed Low throned bushes grow below the trees that produce a small poisonous berries. These bushes also produce a rather distinct foul odor that that give them their name. The leaves are long and bladed with a strong bitter taste even when dried. Stinkweed flowers are white long and pyramid shaped usually white or violate. At night the flowers open producing a sweet smell and keeping the bee hives active even at night. All parts of stinkweed are toxic. Toxicity is inconsistent among plants depending on age and growing conditions. Exposure produces delirium and hallucinations. The onset of the toxin are roughly 30 to 60 minutes after exposure. The symptoms will last 24-48 hours. Extreme conditions cases can last up to two weeks. Gorans use this plant as an anesthesia during surgery or setting bones. Animal Life The fauna of the Rae Woods has been calculated and perfected for generations to be as deadly as a force as it can be to those unaware of how to survive in them. Most creatures are merely variants found naturally in Goran jungles that have adapted for this unique environment some however, have been directly breed with malice for those that might intrude on Goran land. Snakes Many breeds of snakes make up the Eco system of the Rae woods. From giant constricting snakes that can consume a Rae ape whole to smaller venomous snakes that can disable or kill with a strike. One must always be on guard and carry anti venom in order to survive this persistent threat. Apes Feral and territorial apes roam the woods that hold their namesake. Rae apes are by far the most dangerous threat one will find in the woods. Without knowledge of Goran custom and tradition all travelers in the woods will hear is a shriek followed by an attack by an entire troop of rae apes. Little can be found of travelers as the apes are known to eat humans that fall in the woods. Bees Goran bee provide a significant threat in the woods. The density of flowering plants allows them to thrive. Goran bees are equally as territorial as rae apes however they have been breed to see humans as their greatest threat to survival. Without knowledge of Goran custom and tradition travelers can expect swarms of bee to attack them when traveling through thr rae wood. Foreign Lands When large scale Goran armies are forced to march to a distant land with overwhelming forces where victory is expected a caravan carrying all necessary plant and animal life to begin a new Rae woods is brought in toe. Examples of this can be found in the aftermath of wars against the Circle and in Ashed Necropolis States . Corpsbloom Ever since the end of the Great Immortal War and the Corpsebloom Epidemic Rae Woods are no longer safe even for those who know tradition and custom. Infected ape strains walk the woods and periodically spread from the rae wood to nearby lands. Some apes can lie dormant for years after infection buried. The woods have also provided a safe haven for others infected with Corpsbloom . In the infected woods it is not unusual to find various casts of Goran infected in the woods. Only the largest oldest woods can one find infected Goran Titans . Campaigns have been lead to purge the woods of the infected beasts to little success. Many of the direct assaults proven to high in casualties to be pragmatic. The woods too near large cities of essential trade points have been purified by flame and replanted. On rare occasions even this has not stopped the infection or reinfection of the Rae wood. Category:Goran